Vampire
by Deidara and Gaara fangirl
Summary: -There was always something strange about Sora. He was too good to be true...- Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix I'll write it here for now and there is a high chance I will re-write this.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire

-There was always something strange about Sora. He was too good to be true...-

_Sunday 10/12/08 23:36_

_Woman, 21,is found dead. Bite marks running down her neck, the front of which had a strip torn off. Body is almost completely drained of blood. One witness reports seeing a male with the woman at 23:00. He seemed to be a teenage boy, wearing baggy clothing and spikey hair._

--

1- Moonlight

--

Sora yawned as he lay across his desk on monday morning. Though he had just arrived at school he felt as if it was time for it to end already. He quickly sat up as his teacher came in. He nudged Kairi (whom he'd not seen until she walked into the room as he walked with the older boy, Riku) and gave her a serious look. She laughed and apologized.

"I know!" She wispered, voice filled with a mixture of fear and girly giggling from seeing Sora so strangely serious. Everybody was anxious, it had been on the news. Stuff like that _never _happened in Destiny Islands!

"Class, settle down! I understand that you're all pretty scared and unsure as to what's going on. The police have asked us to warn, and I tell you this shouldn't be a problem as you shouldn't be out late anyway-" The class groaned, somebody even shouted out that they should as they were teens but the teacher ignored this. "- but I'm sure you are... OK. Everybody should try to get home as early as they can, always walk in groups and avoid being caught alone. Ladies plase be especially careful as the victim was a female. The police have also issued a description of the killer..."

Sora poked Kairi again, happily the two of them sat at the back of the class. He pulled a funny face at her.

"He's said to look like a teenager in stature,"

Sora shrugged as Kairi laughed.

"He wore baggy clothing,"

Sora pulled at his jumper and then pulled a face again, talking quietly in a funny voice.

"Roar, Kairi I'm gonna kill choo!"

"And he has spikey hair."

Sora then sat up. And stared at the front, frowning.

"Always somebody with spikey hair."

Kairi then burst out laughing and, for the two of them, registartion was over and they were sent out early...

* * *

After Kairi had been dismissed and Sora's lecture was over at long last; Sora was dismissed with a note saying why he was late. The boy had no intention to go straight to class though. He went to the boy's toilets instead and stared in the mirrors. At first he saw nothing unusual but then he looked again, this time closer. It wasn't the bags under his eyes that caught his attention, though it was a little out of the ordinary, it was the strange redness of his eyes. He shrugged it off, anybody looking at the paleness of his face could tell he wasn't feeling great. He picked up his stuff, an idea set in his head and headed back off, out of the bathroom. He met Selphie along the way, who saw him off to the Nurses office, knowing she'd come back later anyway and when she did he wa gone. The boy knew that he looked ill enough to go home and took comfort in knowing that he was correct. In the five minutes Selphie was gone he was dismissed from school for a day.

However it was unsure if this was luck or if something pushed him away from the school that day...

* * *

_Monday 11/12/08 8:55_

_Woman, Matilda Huffin, 25, D.I. School Nurse. Bite marks down heck and front ripped off. Found in her work space, room 83, first floor of D.I. main school building. One witness reports seeing spikey hair and dark clothing. We are unsure if she knows anything more._Selphie left the room at 8:50 that morning again to go and get some work, as the nurses 'helper' for the day she was allowed to be out of lessons for the day so long as she had work. She took a step forwards when he heard a scream behind her. Franticly she turned but the door slammed shut in her face. She screamed and pulled at the door, then pushing it instead, but it wouldn't move. Inside she heard the nurses' screams grow more and more wilder and painful until- The door opened on the silent room, and it swung open. Selphies eyes widened as she saw the boy standing before her. His eyes glowing a red one minute before dulling to a purple-blue colour. He grinned at her manicly, wiping his bloody mouth. He mimed words for her and she spoke them aloud as he backed away.

* * *

"You," She said watching him speak silently. "Will be next if you tell- Wait!" She ran over to the window for the last word but he jumped out and dissapeared into thin air. She then stared at the body and gagged before finally finding herself on the phone to the police...

* * *

The school was called into assembly minutes after the attack, Selphie crying in the back of the hall and the classes were all cramed inside the room. The teachers guarded the exits and occationally left and another would enter. When Kairi entered the room with Tidus and Wakka she imediately ran over to Selphie and fell to her knees next to her. She was silent for a little while, waiting for Selphie to speak herself. After a while Riku came over and sat the opposite side of Selphie.

"The nurse..." Selphie began, leaving Kairi baffled as to what had happened to the nurse. Suddenly it hit her.

"She's dead." Riku finished off, confurming the fears of the trio. "Right after Sora left too, I wonder if he waited for him to leave?"

"Sora..." Selphie began, voice filling with fear. Kairi sighed.

"Selphie calm down, we'll go see him after school." Selphie nodded, knowing she couldn't tell them. She did however, guess that maybe, just _maybe _it wasn't Sora she'd seen.

* * *

Kairi rang the doorbell, Selphie stood on her right and Riku on her left, as they stood outside Sora's house long after school had finished. There was a short pause before the heard any noise from inside the house. The door opened though it was still chained up. Sora stared at them from the other side. They waited. Sora then, slowly, undid the chain to let them in. He looked extremely pale. Selphie was the last one in, taking a good look at Sora as she passed him. He stared at her blankly, his blue eyes making him look dumber than he acctually was with their dazzling innocence. She felt releaved as she followed the others upstairs, listening to Sora re-chain the door. The four of them had fun playing with Sora's various, childish toys and the girls, dressing up in his clothes as he did not object. Riku and Sora talked on the bed as the girls dressed up. It was around that time Selphie's investigation found the first strange sign that she wanted. Sora and Riku, it was already suspected, liked eachother quite alot. Kairi tried to ignore it all the time and had become quite good too. Selphie however watched. She watched them move their faces closer together. Sora cocked his head and went straight to Riku's neck where he buried his head. Selphie was sure he was about to suck his blood or something when Riku began to shake him.

"Sora? Sora? Sora are you awake?" He began to ask. Kairi turned around and gasped.

"Riku I think he's uncontious!" She screamed as Riku got up off the bed and lay Sora in a better position. Kairi left the room to find a phone and Riku went to get some water. Selphie sat on a chair, wondering what was happening. She heard Sora moan something and moved closer to him.

"..." He mumbled again, she put her head closer to his face and listened again.

"I don't wanna... I don't wanna..." He kept repeating. Selphie looked up as Riku came in the room and grabbed her bag, taking the random top she had of Sora's off from on top of her own. She frowned.

"I'm going to go home now, but I'd keep an eye on him." She informed Riku. "He keeps muttering something about 'not wanting to do' something."

* * *

Sora looked around, vision blurred as he awoke. He closed them once more upon seeing nothing but white.

"I must be in heaven..." He wispered to himself. He heard somebody laughing and sat up, confused. He smiled as he saw a pretty young lady walk towards him from the doorway. She began checking his temperature.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so soon, you had- still _have- _a very high temperature. You also have some unknown substance in your blood, that could possibly be making you ill." She frowned. "I'm afraid, Sora, that until we can find out what it is you are in risk of dying."

"I see..." Sora wispered, looking at her kind face. He let out a long sigh, the nurse looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"I was having such a nice time with my friends and now I don't know what to tell them. Riku wouldn't ask for a explaination but Kairi would... Riku'd try to figure what was wrong anyway."

"Poor you." She wispered. Sora sighed again, tears in his sky-blue eyes. She smiled sympatheticly.

"I'm going to go report that your awake now alright? Then I'm going to persuade my boss to let me take you for a nice walk through town, alright?" Sora grinned excitedly and hugged the lady, making her jump. She never thought he'd move so fast. Sora then fell slowly back onto the bed. The nurse left the room, blushing with excitement. Sora smiled when a sharp pain shot through his body. His breathing grew heavy as he curled into a ball on the bed. He clutched his chest with his hand, straining for words to come out of his throat. He felt his body become hotter and hotter. The pain became worse and worse before everything went black.

* * *

"Sora?" The nurse asked as she entered the room again to see the boy standing at the window. She smiled. "You ready to go for a walk then? I see your dressed."

"I am." Sora answered politely. The nurse paused a minute, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, as she thought Sora's voice sounded somewhat different. He turned to face her. She took a good long look into his eyes. The sky-blue in them had faded into a dark-purplely blue. He took her hand. "I'm still feeling a little ill so can we go now? I wanna go outside before I faint again."

"Your right, let'd go." She wispered back to him, leading him through the corridors and out of the hospital. The wind blew through the boys hair and kissed his face, she observed that, just for a minute, he looked normal again. Then his eyes went dark and eerily scary. They walked together through streets and they looked in shops. She couldn't work out what was different about the boy until they were on their way back to the hospital. The boy's grip tightened.

"Can we please go this way?" He asked, leading her down a alleyway anyway. She tried to pull away but the boys grip was superhuman.

"No! Let me go!" She cried. The boy turned to face her and the woman tried to scream. His eyes glew red and he did not look like that innocent child anymore- he looked more like something else...

He pinned her against the wall and she pbegan scratching at him with her neat and long nails. She wished that she'd kept them sharp then, but being a nurse it was forbidden. The pretty young woman saw his face come closer to hers and she kicked him the only place she knew it would hurt. He fell forwards and lay against her body. She let out a small cry as she saw the boys face portray innocence again. She pushed him away from her and began to run when something grabbed her leg. It was not the boy- it was his _shadow_. It dragged her over to the boy who had gotten up now, red eyes showing ehr the madness inside him. She opened her mouth to scream but it was too late. In a sudden, rapid flurry of pain, her life ended and the front of ther throat, torn off.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire

-There was always something strange about Sora. He was too good to be true...-

_Sunday 12/12/08 18:59_

_Woman, 24, found dead, North Ark Avenue. Bite marks running down neck, front torn off. Body is almost completely drained of blood. Nurse, Hermione Johnson. She was with patient- Sora Saxor when attack was presumed to have happened. Nobody has seen the boy since. Last seen wearing:_

_-Black jeans,_

_-Black trainers,_

_-White, long sleeved top,_

_-Short, black, short sleeved jacket._

_He has brown hair and blue eyes and is 15 years old. Hospital informs us that he has a unknown substance in the blood that may lead to the boys death if not found quickly. Witnesses must be found._

--

2- Blood

--

Kairi sat at her desk on tuesday morning, staring at Sora's desk. She wished he was in class with her but she would have to wait until after school to see him. Part of the school had been taped up, off limits, and the school itself was teeming with police. She watched her teacher came in, wearing a small poapu badge. He brought a box of them in with him. Kairi smiled.

"Sora, I'll buy you one! You'll just love it." She wispered to the empty desk next to her. Her smile was about to be wiped clean.

"Class, many of you may have noticed that Sora was not in yesterday. A very small number of you might know tht he was admitted to the hospital yesterday." The students began to chatter amongst themselves, guessing what had happened. Kairi suddenly knew something bad had happened. She took a quick peek at Riku. He'd gone extremely pale. "You may also all know that there has been a murderer attacking woman in the area lately. A woman named Hermione Johnson, a nurse at the very same hospital, was attacked while taking Sora for a walk out of the hospital. Sora is missing and the woman was found dead late last night." The man stopped as Riku stood up, his chair slamming on the floor as he grabbed his bag and left. Though she could not see his face, Kairi felt certain he was close to tears. The teacher continued. "Anyway... The police have asked for anybody who has seen Sora, or may know where he is to toalk to them. Me and the other teachers are also selling these, for as much as you want to give to raise munny towards finding Sora." He then showed the class the little poapu badges. The students began getting up to buy them and Kairi wondered what Sora was doing.

* * *

Sora rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked around and realized he didn't know where he was. He looked around the room. The black walls and dark, hard wooden floors and dim light made him feel uneasy. He got up and walked over to the far wall. He got down onto his hands and knees and began crawling through a hole in the wall. He found himself in another depressing room. This one was filled with light through a single window. The room was filled with dust and there was a single armchair and a bookshelf. Sora ignored them for the time being and poked his head out of the window, the warm breeze ran through his hair. He realized where he was. He was trapped in a room of the old palace on the outskirts of the town. The one that had been abandoned ever since the mass murders back in 1941...

* * *

Riku kicked a can as he walked through the park. He stopped after a while and sat on a bench, ignoring everybody who looked his way, wondering why a boy in school uniform wasn't at school. Very few had heard the news yet though. Only those who knew Sora would know in the morning. He knew it they always worked like that around here- Those who may know-Morning, those who dont- Evening. Riku picked up his bag and began walking towards the edge of town. He knew where he wanted to go- a place he and Sora once went for a joke to find it was empty and the highter levels, blocked off. A palace known as Blood Palace.

* * *

Sora began looking at the books on the shelf, wondering how on earth he got to where he was. He wiped the dust off of a few and looked at their titles. There were varoius science books and a few horror books about vampires (which made Sora feel somewhat uneasy) and then he found something interesting.

"A journal?" He wispered, pulling the book off of the shelf and sitting in the armchair. He began to read.

_There have been many things I have not been able to understand on this small, boring world. There is no danger here and yet it has nothing keeping evil at bay. I have begun to wonder quite what monsters this world may hide. What strange things may lurk in the shadows, leering the unsuspecting into a slow death. However, this world has no monsters in it's records. Could this world be purity? No. I will not think of it like that. No world is pure. I will use my science to find the strange beings this world may hide._

Sora laughed. He then turned a few pages. Nothing looked interesting there either and so he turned some more pages. The new page caught his eye.

_I HAVE FOUND IT! I have finally stumbled upon a single monster that lives in this world. In my search for darkness, darkness I have found! I refused to let it overpower me and so I turned it into my own dark monster. Sadly that monster is me. No matter how horrible I may seem, I have the look of perfect innocence! I am only 19 and so people trust in me. That is this islands curse- they put too much trust in those who are young. I will find a way to keep this innocence and I will, forever, feast upon blood._

Sora screamed and threw the book across the room. He did not wish to touch it. He went back to the window and took in more of the morning air. Suddenly something caught his eye. He blinked. Silver hair bouncing up and down as a familliar face approched. Sora smiled.

"Riku!" Sora screamed. The boy looked up and gasped.

"Sora?! How the hell did you get up there?" The boy screamed back. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, but I can't get out. Riku could you come and help me please? If you move some stuff from below then maybe I can get out?" He asked. Riku nodded and ran into the house. Sora heard him begin shifting rocks and stuff from below and so he found where the noise came from. He pulled the carpet over it up with ease as it was not attached. He then began removing the planks of wood until there was a big enough hole for him to fit through. He could see Riku.

"Thanks, but why're you here? I thought you'd be at school." Sora wispered. His head was beginning to ache again. Riku threw another rock onto the concrete floor below. Sora could sense he was angry.

"I came here cos the whole damn school thinks your dead! Sora how long've you known you might die?" Riku spat furiously. Sora moved away from the hole. Riku gasped and began digging more until he could get up himself. He pulled himself up through the hole and stared at Sora. The brunnette boy was curled up in a ball, staring at his lap. Riku sat down and put his arm around the boy. "I'm sorry. I'm just angry because you disappeared. The woman you were with is dead." Sora looked up.

"The woman I was with?" Sora asked, staring at Riku, puzzled by his words. "I passed out before she took me out, didn'tI?"

"No... you were seen with the woman several times before she died." Riku wispered back. Sora nodded before he leaned on Riku. The older boy made no attempt to move as Sora nuzzled the boys neck.

"Riku, if I'm gonna die your gonna be with me right? You'll never leave me alone again?" He wispered. Riku ran his fingers through the boys hair and smiled.

"Of course. Besides, look where leaving you alone has left you. I can't have this again can I?" Sora laughed kindly.

"Can you carry me home Riku? I can't move..." He yawned, falling asleep. Riku smiled, knowing that he needen't answer. He slowly climbed back down before carefully lifting Sora down, back to freedom. Back to the madness. Back to the blood.

* * *

Sora sat up as he woke up again. He was getting used to waking up in strange places. He looked to the side of his hospital bed to see Riku, sound asleep. He smiled before noticing that there was a box by his bed. He opened it and took out one of the many little badges. It was a poapu fruit. He smiled and shook Riku's shoulder. The boy looked up before he smiled.

"Heya..." He begun before pausing as Sora pinned a badge to the boy's shirt. Riku then took on and pinned it to Sora's in return. Sora put the box up. He felt the sharp pain again and curled up in a ball. Riku stood up but Sora lay down again on his own. The boy smiled.

"Riku I wanna go home. Do you think they'd let me?" Riku shook his head.

"No. No, I don't think you could unless you really, really feel better." Riku sighed. Sora suddenly stood up next to the boy and grinned.

"Then let's go show them!" Sora laughed, grabbing Riku's hand and pulling the boy along. They ran through the corridors, dodging everybody until they entered reception. The secutary smiled.

"Sora! Feeling better? I had a feeling you'd want to leave and so I've already filled out all the documents and Claire Uhakip will come and check up on you tomorrow. You can go back to school if you want."

"Today?" Sora asked. The lady nodded. Sora smiled as Riku wondered why on earth Sora was acting so childish...

* * *

Sora hummed as he and Riku walked towards the school. Riku shook his head.

"Sora could we maybe go somewhere that hasn't got tons of people?" He asked. Sora nodded.

"OK... maybe we could go back to my house?" Sora suggested. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"But your mum'll be out?"

"Exactly." Sora laughed. Riku smiled.

"If that's what your thinking then why not a rest room. No Sora, I wanted to talk to you." Riku smiled. Sora went red.

"Yeah, then my house it is still... your dad'll be in." Sora wispered. His forehead was pounding and he felt hot again. He felt as if he were going to black out. Riku looked at him, worried, and sighed. He'd been doing that alot lately.

"Sora you looked really really ill again."

"Hmm, I felt like this before I blacked out. Then I drempt that I was standing with the nurse outside- or that could have been real I guess but it was so short... Like no time at all... Anyway, I then woke up and found myself in that old house." Sora wispered, staring up at the clouds wishing he still knew how to glide (a ability long forgotten). He then changed his mind. Gliding wasn't good enough- he longed to fly. Fly away.

"Sora, your not OK at all are you?" Riku wispered. Sora shook his head.

"I just wish I knew what was wrong with me." Riku silently agreed, the thought of his best friend suffering, possibly dying, without him being able to help terrified him. The older boy suddenly felt Sora pull him backwards and looked up. Sora smiled.

"In case you've forgotten, my house is this direction."

"Yeah, I know." Riku muttered as Sora laughed childishly. Riku gave a small smile, his mind being taken off of why the two of them were not in school. "I guess I was just thinking to much. What'd you wanna do at your house anyway?"

"Well," Sora thought for a while before he answered. "I would like to lay down, so... We'll watch television! Or a DVD or something."

"Alright then." Riku smiled kindly. Sora grinned.

"We'll watch something scary!" He wispered before laughing at Riku's confused face. "Joking! I've had enough of a scare these past few days. I wanna just watch something normal."

"Normal like?"

"Normal like Cold Case or something..." Sora said, shrugging. Riku laughed.

"You count that as normal? Then again, I can't really complain- It's normal for me too."

* * *

Before the two boys had known what had happened the day's light had faded into a dim night's glow. Riku opened his eyes immediately as somebody put a key in the lock. He slowly and carefully moved Sora off of his right hand side and lay the boy on the sofa properly. He went to the front door and found Sora's mother smiling at him. Riku smiled back.

"Thanks for not waking him up, he seems really tired." Riku wispered as Sora's mother put the chain up, ready for bed herself.

"I couldn't wake him up even if I wanted to, you two just looked so peaceful on the sofa that I'd never pluck up the courage." Riku went red at her comment and nodded.

"Ok, well I'm going to use your phone quickly to tell my mother that I'm staying round here."

"She won't be asleep?" Sora's mother asked. Riku chuckled quietly as he turned for the living room once more.

"She has to go to work in a few hours. She's normally asleep when I come home from school." Riku told her before leaving her to go to bed. He picked up the phone and began to dial when he heard Sora mumble something. He ignored it and began to dial his home number when Sora mumbled something again. Riku sighed and gave in to his curious side. He moved Sora slightly and sat on the Sofa next to him, letting Sora tug on his shirt in the boys sleep. Riku didn't care, he was on the phone. Half waiting for the boy to say something again and half waiting for his mother to pick up Riku felt extrememly impatient. Luckily his mother picked up after a few minutes.

"Hello?" She asked on the other side of the phone.

"I just wanted you to know I'm staying round Sora's tonight. Somethings kinda happened but I'll tell you about it whenever I end up coming home." He told her before hanging up so the woman wouldn't say anything more. He moved Sora again, being careful not to wake the boy up. He put the phone back to where he'd found it and went to Sora's room. The room was bright with the moonlight flooding in through the window. Riku picked two of Sora's blankets off the bed, something then caught his eye. Glimmering in the light was something sandwiched inbetween Sora's two pillows. Something red. Something _blood_ red. Riku pulled the piece of cloth out from between the pillows and looked at it. It looked like it was part of a cotten shirt. He was about to put it back when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around to see two watery, sea blue eyes staring at him. Riku dropped the red tear of clothing and pulled the boy into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Sora gasped again as Riku pushed him towards the bed. Sora sat on it obediently. Riku stared at the boy, scanning him for something. Sora shivered.

"Riku, what're you doing? Your creeping me out." The boy wispered. Riku nodded.

"I know, but I also know something you don't. Sora will you do me a favour?" He asked, still scanning the boys eyes. Sora nodded. "Sora I want you to sleep."

"Sleep?" Sora repeated before closing his eyes. Riku watched the boy as he fell asleep, falling backwards Riku caught him. He wispered in the boys ear.

"Whoever you are get out of Sora."


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire

-There was always something strange about Sora. He was too good to be true...-

_"Sora I want you to sleep."_

_"Sleep?" Sora repeated before closing his eyes. Riku watched the boy as he fell asleep, falling backwards Riku caught him. He wispered in the boys ear._

_"Whoever you are get out of Sora."_

--

3- Immortality?

--

Sora's eyes snapped open and his hand grabbed Riku's nexk in a matter of seconds. Riku growled and kicked Sora. The boy looked shocked and let go. Riku stared at him and the boy laughed.

"So," He wispered in a voice that was obviously not Sora's. "You'd hurt your friends body to escape me? Or do you not care about Sora?!"

"I care and that's why you have to leave! How'd you get into him? What is in his blood because of you?!" Riku wispered angrily. The vampire laughed quietly, it knew better than to wake it's host's mother.

"The substance in his blood is a chemical called 'Vyra', it is the reason I can enter his body. I do not know how he came to have it in his blood but it is an extremely rare chemical created by the heart of a world to lead the dead to an afterlife. The afterlife in question," The vampire wispered, pulling Riku's face close. "I refused to go to. It is where you sleep forever. Meaningless. I wanted more." The vampire licked Sora's lips playfully. "I hid within my brothers castle and pretended that he had not been the cause of my death. Tell me boy, you are smart, can you guess who I am?"

"Huh?" Riku said, watching the now red eyes stare at him with a strange mixture of anger and passion. He paused and began to think of the towns history. The man who had lived at the castle was a scientist. The only sibling he had was a sister. "Your his sister."

"Yes. His test subject. I am Yulia, vampire." The woman possessing Sora sighed. Riku stared at Sora's body and then to the eyes of a woman avoiding death and smiled.

"Your what's preventing him for dying the way you did. The stuff in his blood- the vyra- it's killing him, isn't it? And you, something dead, are preventing it from killing him and finding somewhere where there will be lot's of souls."

"Your eyes see alot. You are very intellegent. I will keep your friend safe, however, you must not interfere with my killing and my rituals."

"Fine I agree, now if you don't mind I want Sora back." Riku demanded. The lady smiled and closed her eyes. As Sora fell backwards Riku caught him. The boy opened his eyes and as if in a daze he blinked several times.

"R...Riku?" The boy wispered, his voice was normal once more and his eyes bright blue. Riku smiled, a tear escaped his eye. Sora stared at Riku not understanding what the older boy was cry about. He leaned forwards and hugged him.

"Please don't cry Riku. Please..."

* * *

Sora blinked as light shone on his face, and he sat up. Riku walked into the room, drying his hair with a towel as he did so. He noticed Sora looking at him and smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead." He grinned. Sora smiled back, it had been a long time since he had last seen Riku grin. He jumped out of bed and began searching in the cupbourd for something. Riku stared at him for a minute before blinking as Sora presented him with a pink hairdrier.

"It's kinda my mums but she got a new one so I've got this one. It'll dry your hair quicker." Sora explained. Riku smiled and took the hairdryer, plugging it in. Sora lay on the bed as Riku dried his hair. Riku soon found himself bored and his hair was dry. He looked at the boy laying on the bed and not doing anythin. He smiled deviously.

"Hey, Sora."He said. Sora sat up. The next thing the brunnette knew he had warm air being blown in his face. He pushed the hairdrier into Riku's instead and they giggled. Riku turned it off again.

"So you comin' school today?" He asked. Sora nodded. "I want to see Kairi."

"Cool." Riku nodded, his hair bouncing about his shoulders. Sora laughed before Riku shook his head.

"Sora, I wouldn't laugh if I were you." He laughed. "Your hairs lost all it's spike. It's pretty straight." Sora moved his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Your right, jeez... Stupid hair." Sora sighed before shrugging. "Well I'm getting changed so if you wanna stay you look at the wall or you can leave."

"I'll look at the wall." Riku siad, turning to the wall and staring at it, hands on hips. Sora smiled and took his school clothes out of the wardrobe. He then began changing. Riku was becoming extremely bored fast. He looked over his shoulder slowly before he snapped back to the wall, blushing. Sora looked good in his underwear and a top. Sora finished dressing and tapped Riku's shoulder. The two boys got ready for school together before setting off...

* * *

"Sora! Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" Kairi screamed as she spotted the two boys walking up the road as she came out of her house. She ran down to them and threw herself into Sora's arms. Sora laughed and swung her round. Kairi laughed.

"Heya Kairi!" He giggled, putting her down again.

"Sora! Your hairs seems really straight today! Is Riku's straight-haired-ness catching on?" She giggled. Sora smiled.

"Could be, he was round my house yesterday." Kairi frowned.

"Is that so?" She asked, jealousy in her voice. Riku noddded.

"I found him yesterday when I walked out of school. I stayed with him all of yesterday." Riku shrugged. Sora giggled.

"Though I suppose we fell asleep for most of it!" Kairi laughed sarcastically and stared at Riku with great envy. Sora looked up to the sky and gasped. His two friends looked at him curiously. He swayed forwards, then backwards and then, finally, he fell forwards. Riku caught him.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and stared around him curiously. All around him was a brilliant blue-white light. It's warmth wrapped around him and he reached towards it.

* * *

Sora felt a sudden chill overcome him as his eyes flicked open. He looked around him to see the all to familliar white walls of the hospital. He sat up slowly and pressed the red button next to his bed. A nurse ran into the roon and immediately checked his temperature. Sora frowned. "I wouldn't be able to go to school today would I?" He asked. The lady shook her head.

"Afraid not kiddo, your in no state to even leave home. Your mum was call'd to come pick you up."

Sora sighed as the nurse took his hand and lead him to the reception. His mother was there. The boy spent the entire day at home. The day went quickly and he had not talked for his friends all day. Though it was only 21:32 his mother had gone to bed. Sora looked at himself in a hand mirror. He shivered. His strange dream had scared him and he could not shake it from his mind. What was the light in which he had encountered? He turned his head and looked out of the window. He felt something in his heart long to go to the island. He gave a quick glance towards his mothers bedroom before looking back out his window at the island. He changed into a pair of shorts and a simple shirt. His chain necklace still around his neck. He pulled his gloves on and some trainers. He tied a jacket around his waist and snuck out of the house...

* * *

Riku yawned as he walked into his room and went straight to the window. He looked up at the stars and smiled. There, in the sky, were the worlds he had once visited. Suddenly something else caught his eye. Something on the ground. Sora was running towards the beach, far in the distance. Riku shook his head and turned around, grabbing a jacket and leaving.

* * *

Sora looked around as he stepped onto the pier once more, walking towards the secret spot on their island. He was still unsure as to what was leading him there but whatever it was he knew he had to go. It seemed only a second before he found himself before the door, leading to the heart of the world. He was unaware of the figure in the doorway when a red light flew from his heart and passed through the door. He screamed.

"Sora!" Riku screamed from the doorway. Sora turned around and Riku fell backwards. A force feild had appeared. The older boy cried as he watched the younger boy in pain until the boy was no longer the boy he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire

-There was always something strange about Sora. He was too good to be true...-

_"Sora!" Riku screamed from the doorway. Sora turned around and Riku fell backwards. A force feild had appeared. The older boy cried as he watched the younger boy in pain until the boy was no longer the boy he knew._

--

4- Death & Rebirth

--

Riku ran towards Sora as the force field finally fell down. The boy looked up. His eyes were not blue, they were empty. Eyes full of nothingness. Riku paused, only a few steps away. Sora looked up at him and smiled.

"A...ros. Aros." Sora wispered, in a voice that seemed to come from the air everywhere. Riku could not pinpoint where the voice was, nor tell if it was Sora's or not. It was similar, but not the same. The cave became cool and the air seemed to become harder to breath in. Riku growled.

"Aros? What's Aros?"

"I." Sora wispered, smiling. "I am Aros, Riku. I am Aros, bearer of dreams. I am Aros, bearer of nightmares." Riku shook his head.

"Sora wake up! Yulia make him wake up!"

"Yulia has passed on, she had stayed well beyond her time on this earth. I retrieved her and now I must too return."

"Sora!" Riku cried again. Aros yelled.

"Enough!" He raised his hand and a giant energy beam shot at Riku like a bullet. The boy dodged with ease. Aros smiled.

"How do you plan to get rid of me, Riku?" Aros taunted. Riku ran at him but Aros jumped over him. Riku gasped before he realized how much he loved Sora. He threw his hand in the air at Aros and grabbed the untied trainer laces. Aros fell to the ground. Riku smiled and turned him onto his front. He then sat on the boy.

"Like this. I expel you from Sora's body." Riku said, the smile fading fast. "I never thought I'd need to know this but I'm glad I learnt it now." Riku leant closer to the younger boy and wispered. "Nogeb, evol ym fo trap si live eht." Riku kissed the younger boy. Darkness rose off of Sora and the blue in his eyes returned. The boy smiled and returned the kiss. Riku's tears fell on Sora's face as the younger boy pulled away and disappeared into million specks of white light, almost like a dream.

* * *

Riku sighed as he let Kairi lead him blindfolded somewhere unknown. He felt a change in pathing and knew before she took the blindfold off him that he was at the beach. He looked at the younger girl curiously and allowed for her to take him over to the boats. The sea was extremely calm, as it had been all year. Riku looked at it curiously. It'd been a year since he'd last set foot near the beach. There had been many reports of strange patterns in the sea and weather. It was strange now. There wasn't a single drop of rain but ripples appeared on the sea as if it were. Riku watched Kairi push her boat into the water and climb in and follolwed her, wondering what she wanted him to see. When he reached the island Kairi lead him to the secret place and Riku stared in disbelief.

"Sora!" He asked as the teenage boy sat on the floor smiled at him. The brunnette boy with bright blue eyes nodded. Great white wings spread from his back and the boy seemed to glow white. Sora jumped up and into the boys arms.

"I've missed you." He wispered. Riku smiled.

"I've missed you too..."


End file.
